tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fate/Angel's Cry
Fate/Angel's Cry' '''is a Light Novel set in the alternative' 'world from Nasu Kinoko's oldest work "''Notes".￼ PLOT The story in Fate/Angel's Cry takes place on Earth in the distant future, after mankind eventually killed the planet on which they lived with pollution and warfare. All natural life died, with the exception of mankind, as they were able to make use of advanced technology to artificially sustain themselves. This led to the creation of artificially enhanced humans, who were able to live on the ruined planet, called Liners, and the creatures created with genetic engineering by combining humans and various other extinct life forms, called A-Rays. A war breaks out between the Liners and A-Rays, resulting in completed and utter devastation of what was left of Earth. The war is then interrupted by the abrupt arrival of the 8 Aristoteles, who only seek to indiscriminately destroy all remaining life on the dead planet. After 1 year fighting with the 8 Aristoteles, with the results of Type Jupiter, Type Saturn, and Type Venus being killed by Ado Edem with his Slash Emperor, suddenly a deep-blood colored Holy Grail appeared on the sky, starting a new Holy Grail War on the dead planet. No one knows where this Holy Grail came from. HOLY GRAIL Unlike the usual golden colored Holy Grail, this Holy Grail not absorbing Mana on the atmosphere, instead it absorbing Ether on the atmosphere, resulting a deep-blood colored grail. By absorbing the Ether, the grail become much more stronger, so strong that the Holy Grail War comes with a pair of 100 Servants and Masters battling each other, unlike the normal 7 Servants and 7 Masters. The Holy Grail War consists of 7 Main Classes and no Extra Class, also, there will be no mediator in this Holy Grail War. CHARACTERS * Godo : The main character of this series, a Liner that have a great talent if it's come to guns, chosen as the master of Saber. He is also good at playing guitar. * Saber : Saber's true name is Gareth, she is the Servant summoned by Godo. * Amako : A Liner that chosen as the master of Assassin, she is Godo's friend. Once confessed her love to Godo but rejected, yet still remains friend with him. * Assassin : Assassin's true name is Hassan of the Wiseman, the self proclaimed second strongest assassin after the great founder. He is the servant of Amako.￼ * Ado Edem : The strongest warrior of Liners, already retired after the war with Type Venus. After retired, he find his new hobby, playing games. * Raisviel : Friend of Godo, a very boyish girl working as a teacher. * Tina : An 15 years old Liner that participate in this Holy Grail War as the master of Berserker. * Berserker : Berserker's true name is Mother Harlot, she is the servant of Tina. * Angela : An A-Ray from pigeon subspecies that befriend with Godo, sometimes being discriminated by other A-Rays because she is befriend with a Liner like Godo, but she seems doesn't care about it. * Rea : An A-Ray from cat subspecies that participate in this Holy Grail War, chosen as the master of Caster. A complete tsundere girl. * Caster : Caster's true name is Chen Gong, he is the servant of Rea.￼ * Rhongard : An A-Ray from eagle subspecies that participate in this Holy Grail War, chosen as the master of Lancer. He is a childhood friend and a companion of Rea in this Holy Grail War. A bit overprotective towards Rea. * Archer : Archer's true name is Tamamo Aria, she is the servant of Rhongard. * Vina : An A-Ray from shark subspecies that participate in this Holy Grail War, chosen as the master of Rider. * Rider : Rider's true name is Aifé, she is the servant of Vina.￼ * Davis : The leader of Angels Extermination Guild. The guild's job is to exterminate the angel that produced by the World Trees everyday. * Type Pluto : The main antagonist who brought the grail from unknown world to this world. TRIVIA * As stated above, this is an alternative world from Kinoko Nasu's "Notes". It's like how Fate/Apocrypha have a different turning point in 3rd Holy Grail War that makes them a different world line to Fate/Stay Night. * Godo is a Liner not "the last unmodified human remaining" in this world, thus he can't use Black Barrel, so the one who defeated Type Venus is Ado Edem. * The world lost it's Gregorian Calendar, so no one knows the exact date of the current time. * After Type Venus being defeated by Ado Edem, it didn't reincarnated as V/V. * Godo is a member of the Angels Extermination Guild.￼ * World Trees is actually the dead body of Type Venus after being defeated by Ado Edem. * * * Category:Light Novels Category:Holy Grail War Category:Notes Category:Angels Category:Stories